


Пока лагерь спит

by fandom_Kings_2018, LABB



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Иногда Роджерсу кажется, что Джек ревнует его к войне, требует внимания, вот как сейчас, врываясь к нему среди ночи...





	Пока лагерь спит

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Пока лагерь спит  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 774 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ER  
>  **Рейтинг:** R - NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда Роджерсу кажется, что Джек ревнует его к войне, требует внимания, вот как сейчас, врываясь к нему среди ночи...  
>  **Примечание:** Вдохновлено текстом команды **WTF Kings 2018** [«Увольнительная полковника Роджерса»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713600), разрешение автора получено.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Роджерс отрывает взгляд от разложенной на столе карты и с интересом наблюдает, как Джек пытается спиной вперед войти в палатку, держа в руках поднос с едой. Он путается в пологе, ругается, чуть не выронив всё из рук, но все-таки изворачивается всем телом и наконец предстает перед Роджерсом. Тот прячет улыбку.

— Отец разжаловал тебя в солдаты и сослал на кухню? И что же ты натворил?

Джек возмущенно фыркает. Подхватывает с подноса тарелку и отточенным движением профессионала водружает ее на стол — аккурат на то место на карте, где, согласно отметкам, располагается их лагерь.

Этот жест, уместный во дворце, настолько не вяжется с его несвежей полевой формой и огрубевшими руками с заусенцами вокруг аккуратно подстриженных ногтей, что Роджерс в который раз только диву дается, как в нем всё это уживается. Что бы он ни делал, где бы ни находился, это Джек. Его принц.

— Не я, а ты. — Ухмыляясь, этот самый принц приземляется на раскладной стул напротив и, подцепив на вилку сосиску, размахивает ею перед носом Роджерса. — Ты на часы смотришь хоть иногда? Да если бы не я, сидеть тебе без ужина. А между прочим, по лагерю отбой, нарушаю…

Джек улыбается хитрющей своей улыбкой, облизывает губы, засовывает сосиску в рот и откусывает здоровенный кусок. 

В палатке резко начинает ощущаться нехватка воздуха. 

Или просто голова кружится? 

Роджерс моргает, возвращаясь к реальности. Он только сейчас замечает, что снаружи все стихло, что он действительно голоден и, кажется, готов продать душу за кружку дрянного армейского кофе. Он вынужден признать, что жизнь на гражданке невольно расслабила его, избаловала, и к усталости, вечной спутнице непредсказуемых полевых будней, привыкать приходится едва ли не заново. Но это приятная усталость: наконец-то он на своем месте, где всё просто и понятно, и можно уверенно делать то, что он умеет лучше всего.

Иногда Роджерсу кажется, что Джек ревнует его к войне, требует внимания, вот как сейчас, врываясь к нему среди ночи. Иногда — что понимает. Роджерс и сам не знает, какая правда ему нужна больше, но благодарен за эти минуты наедине.

В конце концов, какая разница, если он нужен Джеку. 

Роджерс скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку стула:

— Нарываешься на наказание?

— Ещё как! — довольно отзывается Джек с набитым ртом, но все-таки кивает в сторону бумаг, на первый взгляд хаотично разбросанных по столу. — Что там? 

Он возвращает остатки сосиски в тарелку и пододвигает ее ближе к Роджерсу.

— Пасьянс не складывается. — Роджерс тянется к кружке, отпивает глоток остывшего кофе, по вкусу больше похожего на толченый горелый кирпич, и закрывает глаза. — По сводкам Геф подводит войска к Шумае. У нас один взвод стоит в самом посёлке, другой держит блокпост в трех милях к северу. Разведка говорит, сейчас гефцев два к одному, и все бы ничего, место хорошее, но нам бы ракеты... 

Джек встает, подходит к Роджерсу со спины, обнимает и тычется носом в затылок. Роджерс замолкает, он не слышит его дыхание, но ощущает кожей, мурашками вдоль позвоночника.

— Молчи, расслабься. Решение не придет только от того, что ты ночь напролет будешь сидеть тут, гипнотизируя стол.

— Джек!

Джек кусает Роджерса за ухо, не больно, но ощутимо, словно щенок, который хочет играть. И Роджерс рад бы отмахнуться, но определенная часть его тела вдруг думает иначе. Что ж, возможно, ему и правда нужна перезагрузка.

Роджерс разворачивается лицом к Джеку, тянет его к себе. Джек опускается на колени, и вот уже пальцы его расстегивают ширинку, стаскивают брюки вместе с трусами. Роджерс оглядывается по сторонам. Джек проводит языком вдоль его члена, и тот окончательно встает. Но Джек не торопится взять его в рот, облизывает, как леденец, с разных сторон. Проворный язык змейкой скользит вдоль ствола и назад, обводит головку по кругу, слизывает капельки выступившей смазки. Роджерс поднимается, раздвигает пошире ноги, и Джек по очереди обхватывает яйца губами, перекатывает на языке, посасывает, и вот, забывшись, Роджерс уже трахает его в рот, пока Джек не начинает стонать. По спине проходит крупная дрожь. Руки Джека впиваются ему в поясницу.

Сильные пальцы Роджерса мнут коротко стриженый затылок Джека.

У Роджерса темнеет в глазах, когда он хватается за спинку стула. Тот со скрипом проезжает по деревянному настилу, чудом удерживая равновесие. И Роджерс, не в силах сдерживаться, позволяет волне оргазма накрыть его с головой.

Джек глотает сперму, облизывается, и в глазах его горят шальные искры. Губы подрагивают, да и сам он мелко дрожит, и Роджерс опускается обратно на стул, притягивает Джека ближе.

 

Роджерс думает, что вот опять война, и всё возвращается на круги своя, и будь что будет до тех пор, пока она объединяет их. А что потом — бог весть.

Джек опускает голову ему на колени.

— Мы добудем тебе ракеты.

— Джек… 

— Кажется, здесь неподалеку была полузаброшенная база… — Он поднимает взгляд, на лице замерло хорошо знакомое упрямое выражение. — Я иду, это не обсуждается.

Роджерс вздыхает, уже зная, что этот бой он проиграл: 

— Сюда иди.  



End file.
